Pitbull
Pitbull was a robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It reached the Semi-Final stage, before being flipped over by a spike in its fight against Fire Storm and eliminated. Ivar Bundulis and Phil Botting, were originally the only members of the Pitbull team when Pitbull competed in its Heat. However, Charles Binns from Team Thermonuclear Warfare joined Ivar in the Semi-Finals as team captain Phil could not attend filming for the Semi-Finals. Like fellow Series 3 Semi-Finalists Blade and Trident, Pitbull did not appear in any series outside its debut, as the team did not intend to enter Series 4. Pitbull was later sold on eBay to the Denbigh High School in South Wales, the school which entered Chip, and the team disbanded. Robot History Pitball entered Heat B, where it was drawn against Sump Thing in the first round. Sump Thing immediately charged at Pitbull, striking it with its axe, but immobilised itself instantly as a result of its first attack. Pitbull pushed Sump Thing near the flame jets, where Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot attacked it, with Sir Killalot dumping Sump Thing into the pit. In the second round, Pitbull faced Technophobic. Both machines met each other in the centre of the arena, before Pitbull clamped Technophobic and shoved it into the arena wall. The two robots bumped and circled around each other a few times, with Pitbull pushing Technophobic around the arena again. However, Technophobic eventually got underneath Pitbull with its lifting arm, and lifted it up, but not being able to turn it over. More pushing and shoving ensued, before Pitbull turned and drove straight into Dead Metal's CPZ, getting its jaws stuck in the arena wall in the process. Technophobic and Dead Metal attacked the stranded Pitbull, the latter cutting into Pitbull's armour with his saw, before Sergeant Bash came in and tried to free Pitbull. At last, Pitbull broke free, and pushed Technophobic around in circles and onto the Flame Pit. Technophobic was immobilised at this point, with flames rising through its internals and eventually setting its petrol engine alight as cease was called, much to the audience's delight. With this win, Pitbull progressed to the Heat Final, where it met Series 2 Semi-Finalist Behemoth. Pitbull started by dodging Behemoth, before the two robots circled each other and Pitbull jammed itself agains the wall once again. Behemoth took advantage, flipping Pitbull over the Flame Pit and into Dead Metal's CPZ, where the House Robot re-righted Pitbull. Pitbull darted away, before ramming into Behemoth's scoop and trying to clamp down on it as it was hoisted away. It rammed into Behemoth again, this time grabbing hold of Behemoth's scoop then its rear as it pushed it into the angle grinders and Sir Killalot. Pitbull let go of Behemoth, who was suddenly flipped onto its side by an arena spike as it drove away from the wall. This controversially eliminated Behemoth, as it was unable to self-right, and Pitbull tried to push it further, only to be launched itself twice by the spike. Pitbull advanced to the Semi-Finals as Sir Killalot and Dead Metal attacked Behemoth's scoop and underside, before the defeated machine was flipped over by the Floor Flipper. In the Semi-Finals, Pitbull met Fire Storm. Both machines came together near the arena wall, with Fire Storm slamming into its jaws and Pitbull pushing it around with the Durham machine in place. Fire Storm was unable to escape Pitbull's grasp, though Pitbull was bounced by an arena spike several times as it pushed Fire Storm towards Sir Killalot. This separated both robots, with Fire Storm and Pitbull dodging Sir Killalot and coming together again near the wall. Fire Storm briefly got underneath Pitbull, before Pitbull was thrust onto its side by the arena spike, eventually toppling onto its back. Without the momentum needed to get back onto its wheels, Pitbull lay beached on its back, and the House Robots were free to attack it, with Sir Killalot carrying Pitbull over to the Flame Pit after 'Cease' was called. In retaliation, Pitbull rammed into Sir Killalot's right arm twice after being lowered back onto its wheels, breaking his hydraulic fuel lines. However, Pitbull was still eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire